The Changster Chronicles: Bday Surprises & Wishes
by SuperAzn
Summary: It's Mike's seventeenth birthday... what surprises are in store for him once he tries to get some alone time with Tina?


******Title**: Birthday Wishes & Surprises**  
****Rating**: T**  
****Characters**: Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang**  
****Ships**: Mike/Tina, Mike/OC**  
****Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.**  
****Summary**: It's Mike's seventeenth birthday... what surprises are in store for him once he tries to get some alone time with Tina?**  
**

November 26. The day has finally come. The day that Michael Da-wei Chang was born. And this was the day that he was finally seventeen years old. Mike was somewhat dreading it because he knew his parents would be asking him about what college he was planning to attend and such. But the young Chinese-American teenager did his best to look on the bright side of the day. Tina would be at his house later that day as well as the rest of the Glee club. "Michael, come down here please," a voice came from downstairs. Mike shook his head and sighed. He still didn't have his shirt on and was still in his dark green boxers. "Coming Dad!" he said, taking a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt and walked down the stairs.

Henry was standing the bottom, his arms crossed and didn't look pleased. Although Mike knew his father was the type of person that would never try to do anything to him other than yell, Henry still was a scary person to him. "Uhh…" Mike began. The frown on Henry's face disappeared as he tossed Mike a set of keys. "Tina's waiting outside," his father replied. Surprised at his father's joke, he opened the door and saw his girlfriend standing outside near a car. But whose car was it? It didn't look like it would be Tina's… from what he knew, although Tina already had her license, she wasn't planning on buying a car until after she graduated. He looked at his father and back at Tina. "Is this…?" Henry nodded. A huge smile appeared on Mike's face and he looked out at Tina. "Come inside before you get sick! I have to get ready."

Tina nodded and walked towards the door that Mike had left open while he went up to his room to take a quick shower and change into more suiting clothes. After his shoulder, he walked back down, his leather winter coat on and took Tina by the hand. Apparently, Tina was having a conversation with his father but the two of them said a quick "See you later!" And left to go to the mall with Tina. He knew that it was going to be packed since it was Black Friday. But it was most likely that they would see some recognizable faces as well. He wasn't planning to go home until late anyway. And to be honest, he was happy that he was out of the house. From what he knew, his parents didn't mind him being out all day at least.

"So how does it feel to be seventeen?" his girlfriend asked him. Tina wanted to kiss him right there but she knew that if she did… he would get distracted from driving. Mike turned to her and smiled. "It doesn't feel any different from sixteen," he plainly said. "Other than my parents seem to give me a little more freedom." Although that may have seemed like the corniest answer to give, it was true. Although that freedom didn't mean that he would be allowed to be a dancer when he graduates at McKinley. His parents were still in hopes that Mike would become a doctor just like Henry is.

They arrived at Lima Mall, and Mike got out of the car, running around and opening the door for Tina. Even though she could have easily opened the door, Mike still pursued it that he would be a complete gentleman to her. They walked towards the entrance, smiling, hand in hand. As they entered, they took a deep breath and looked around. The whole mall had Christmas decorations everywhere. And general the whole place was packed with shoppers, trying to get the best price on anything that they could get their hands on for presents.

"So where should we go first?" he asked. Although it was his birthday, spending time with Tina was enough of a present from her. Tina looked around trying to figure out what they should do and where they should go. She had to keep in mind that Henry had told her to bring Mike to TGI Fridays at 4 PM for the surprise party that his family was going to be giving him. "Umm…" she said, thinking for a quick moment. "How about we go to Hot Topic?" she suggested. Overall, she somewhat liked going to that store. But she hated all the Twilight loving girls that enter. Mike looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure? I mean, the little Twilight fans would be in there and you always look like you're going to let Lady Darkness out or something." The Chinese American boy meant it as a joke, of course. He wouldn't dare to actually try to cross Tina's path when she was pissed or annoyed. He already somewhat paid that price when he told everyone that she was thinking of Coach Beiste when Mr. Schuester told them that it wasn't nice to use Beiste as that type of figure to cool down. Getting Tina angry at him that one time was enough for him to last a lifetime.

Tina nodded. "I have to buy something there for my cousin for their present anyway," she said. Unfortunately for her, her cousin was a Twilight fan so she was planning to go in and out of Hot Topic. As the couple entered the punk/rock culture store, it was no surprise that the store was packed. Mike looked around, hoping that they get out of there soon. "So what do you need to buy?" he asked, hoping he would be able to help her. "Never mind, got it," she grabbed the first thing that she saw that had Twilight on it and went to the counter and bought it. She wasn't even sure what she had bought. She just knew that it was Twilight. As they walked out of the store, she sighed. "Good the torturing part is done." Mike turned to her, holding her by the waist. "Torturing?" he asked. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but he was sure did find Tina rather adorable. He moved in for a kiss until he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard for about two years.

"Da-wei…" a feminine voice called out. "Oh please no…" Mike thought. As he turned around, he was hoping it wasn't the girl that was calling him by his Chinese name wasn't who he thought it was. To his not so surprise, it was Shuo-huang. "Uhh… hi Shuo-huang," he said, his voice cracking a bit when he said her name. Shuo-huang clinged onto Mike's arm, wanting to walk with him. Thankfully, for Mike, Tina was still with him. "Uhh... Shou-huang," he said. "I'm actually here with someone. My girlfriend." Shuo-huang let go of Mike's arm and looked at Tina. "Girlfriend?" she asked. Her face was curious to if he was talking about the girl that was dressed in black and looked as if she was trying to be the best person for Mike. Tina looked back at her and gave her a look of disgust. In Tina's mind, Shuo-huang looked like a girl that could be an Asian version of Rachel Berry…annoying and can get on your nerves. Mike rolled his eyes at the Chinese girl. "Yes, girlfriend, now if you please, her and I are a bit busy…" he said. As he got his arm out of Shuo-huang's grip, he grabbed Tina's hand and walked away as quickly as possible.

"I can't stand her," he said, not realizing that he said it loud enough for Tina to hear. "So…" Tina asked, curiously. "Who was that?" The fact that those are the only words that she could get out of her mouth. The Korean girl could tell why he couldn't stand her but she couldn't help but ask. As they kept walking, Mike told Tina about Shuo-huang being a girl that had a crush on him ever since they were little, and that she was his first girlfriend even though he was blackmailed him into it. Tina's eyes widened. "So she was your first girlfriend? I thought that whole thing with Brittany after…" It was the Brittany conversation again. The time that he was trying to erase because of a kiss he didn't want to have. The kiss that confused him to no end. "Yes she was my first girlfriend, but I never kissed her," he said. "You were my first kiss…"

He stopped and turned to her. Her body was now against the wall near the food court. Holding her by the waist, he leaned in for the kiss. Compared to the other kisses they shared beforehand, this kiss was more passionate than the time Tina mentioned Beiste and their time at Asian Camp. That is… until they had another interruption.

"Hey!" a familiar male voice was heard. It was a voice that neither Mike or Tina have heard since the previous year. The couple turned and saw that it was Matt Rutherford, Mike's best friend and a former member of New Directions before he transferred. From what they've heard, he transferred to Carmel High because of the new house that Matt moved into with his family. "So you two finally hit it off as a couple?"

Mike and Tina laughed and nodded. "It's been some time since we've seen you," Tina said, walking to him and giving him a hug. "Yeah and you never answer my text messages," Mike added, giving a bromance hug to his best friend. Matt laughed and shook his head. "I've been pretty busy with a girl lately," he said. The Asian couple opened their mouths and said "Ohhh…" at the same time. "What's her name?" Mike asked, curiously. The former McKinley High student laughed. "Her name's Hannah. Oh! Mike, happy birthday! I was going to stop by your house later but I guess you're going to spend most of it with Tina." Tina then grabbed Matt and pulled him to the side. "TGI Fridays… meet us there at four. You'll see his parents there as well and the rest of the Glee club," she whispered to him. The dark boy nodded. They walked back and Mike looked at them curiously. "Well… I better get going, I'm supposed to make buy Briana's present for my parents since they couldn't get out of work today." The couple nodded and waved bye to their old friend.

"So…" Tina said. "What did you want for your birthday?" She smiled, but asked curiously because she really wanted to get him something that he really wanted. Mike thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. But then he thought of the perfect Christmas present. "You," he said. It was plain and simple. He wanted Tina for his birthday. Tina's eyes widened. "In the bedroom?" she asked. The Junior girl was confused on what her boyfriend meant. In turn, Mike laughed. "No," he said. "As much as I would love to go into the bedroom with you, I meant spending time with you." He had a wide smile on his face, and he proceeded to try to kiss her again the way he's been trying to kiss her for the whole day. As their lips were about to meet, Tina interrupted it. "Wait what time is it?" she asked. Mike looked at his watch. "3:45…why?" he asked. Without a word, Tina grabbed Mike's hand and began to walk towards the direction where TGI Fridays was. "Uhh… baby… where are we going?" he asked. He never called her baby but at that moment, he was happy that she didn't notice. "You'll see when we get there," she replied.

About fourteen minutes later, they arrived at TGI Fridays and Mike looked at confused. "You were hungry?" he asked, trying not to laugh. Tina stayed quiet and held his hand and pulled him inside. There, they found Sam Evans working. Neither of them were aware that their fellow Glee club member worked there. But without saying anything, Sam walked both of them to a table. A table full of all their friends and Mike's family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE!" they all yelled. Sam then loosened his tie and smiled. "Your parents asked me to set this up after my shift was over," he explained to Mike. A laugh escaped Mike's lips. He then looked at his parents. "妈妈，爸爸，我不是一个小孩子了。你不必给我一个惊喜派对..." he said, telling them that they didn't need to throw a surprise party for him. "但还是非常感谢你为我扔。我爱你们俩。" He gave both of his parents a hug. He then looked around and saw most of his friends from Chinese school.

Then he laid eyes on Shuo-huang. "Oh no…" he said, under his breath. Tina looked at him, wondering why he said that. She then looked at the direction Mike was looking at and saw Shuo-huang and her jaw dropped slightly. Apparently the reason that Shuo-huang was there was because she was going to be at TGI Fridays as well. The couple just stared at the Chinese girl before Xiao Lee, Mike's best friend from Chinese school, came up to him. "Yo Da-wei!"he said. "Who's the pretty lady that came with you?" Mike laughed. "This beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Tina." Xiao Lee bowed his head a bit while he shook Tina's hand. "很高兴认识你，" he said. Tina's cheeks turned a little red. Mike leaned into her ear and whispered, "He said 'pleasure to meet you'. Xiao Lee has the tendency to talk in Chinese when he meets girls." The Korean girl smiled. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Xiao Lee." The birthday boy grinned and walked Tina around, introducing her to the rest of the people that were there. And then they came to the table where their friends from New Directions were sitting. "So all of you got acquainted with my family and the ones from Chinese school," he asked them.

Everyone from the table laughed. "We were too busy catching up with Rutherford," Puck said. He then turned back to him. "So these girls at your new school… do any of them have moms that need their pools cleaned?" Santana then smacked Puck's head. Matt shook his head. "Why on earth would you ask for a pool to be cleaned when it's winter, Puck?" he said. "Some things never change…" Mike thought. Xiao Lee, Shuo-huang, Ming Shi, Dong Wei, He Kun, Ru Qing, and Zhou Yi came over. Mike looked at them and sighed. He might as well introduce them right there. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his dad came to the table as well. "After this we're all going to head back to my house okay?" The birthday boy just stared at Henry, rather confused. First the surprise party and now the thing of coming to the house after. It confused Mike a bit but everyone at the table said okay. For now, Mike mostly sat with his friends from school and said to his friends from Chinese school that he'd introduce them later.

After eating, they were about to leave for their cars when Shuo-huang clinged onto Mike's arm…again. "Da-wei, I want to ride with you." Mike stared at her and then looked at Tina, who looked as if she was about to kill Shuo-huang. "No, just get a ride from Dong Wei," he said as he walked out of the restaurant. He leaned into Tina's ear and said, "Let's get to my car and fast…" Before Tina could answer, he grabbed her arm and quickly walked towards the exit to his car. When they got there, Mike sighed. "I wish she would just stop trying to date me," he said. Tina nodded, knowing how he feels. It somewhat reminded her of what Artie was like before he began to date Brittany. Or at least look like he's dating Brittany. He always found the fact that Artie and Brittany dating kind of strange.

They drove back to his house and found out they were the first ones there. The two of them looked at each other for a quick moment and then looked straight again. They laughed for a quick moment and Mike took Tina by the chin and gently pulled her close to him. Their lips met and Mike was finally happy that he could make out with his girlfriend freely until… someone knocked on the window. It was Shuo-huang. She didn't have a happy impression on her face. In fact, she looked extremely angry. Mike, now annoyed, got out of the car and looked at Shuo-huang. "朔黄，为什么你就不能留下我一个人能与我的女朋友吗？" he asked. Tina got out of the car as well and just looked at him. Shuo-huang turned and walked to Tina. "他应该是我未来的丈夫，婊子！" she scolded, raising her hand about to slap her. Quickly, Mike grabbed Shuo-huang's arm. "Stop this, Amy," he said, using her Western name against her. "I'm not your husband nor do I even feel any sort of romantic feelings towards you. I only see you as a friend." He let the Chinese girl's arm go and grabbed Tina by the hand, walking towards the house. "Amy?" Tina asked, wondering why he called her that. "It's her Western name…she hates being called it. Especially by me," he explained.

More and more people entered the house causing Tina to have to sit on the stairs with Mike. Mike looked down at his shoes, trying to figure out how he could make it up to Tina for Shuo-huang's behavior. He then remembered one song that he knew in Chinese that he was about to sing and dance to. Strangely enough, Mike always found his singing voice a little bit better when he sang in Chinese rather than English. Looking at Tina, he said, "Wait here…." He ran up to his dad. "Dad, would it be okay if I have everyone watch something first rather than you making your usual speeches before having cake." The seventeen year old, for the most part, remembered that his dad always makes a speech before a bunch of people have cake on his birthday. And this year, apparently was no different. "I need to do something for Tina…and everyone needs to be outside." Henry looked at him and thought for a moment, before nodding. Mike smiled and quickly when up to his room and grabbed Xiao Lee and Dong Wei.

"Remember the thing we did during our last day at Chinese school?" he asked them, hoping that they would remember. "You mean that dance we did to a Korean song?" Dong Wei asked. Mike nodded. "There's a version that I could sing… and I need to sing it to Tina because Shuo-huang's being a pain to her and I hate it." Xiao Lee quickly grabbed Mike's arm. "Do I need my violin for this?" Xiao Lee was already familiar with the music due to his younger sister being a fan of the group. "You know how to play it?" Mike asked. Nodding, Xiao Lee went to his car and took out his violin. Smiling, Mike ran back inside and grabbed Tina to come out. Seeing this, his father announced that he wants everyone to go outside for something.

Looking at the crowd of people, he looked right at Tina. "As some of you know… I'm part o f the Glee club at McKinley High called New Directions. And…" He smiled at all his friends in New Directions and looked right at Tina. "I wanted to sing this to you, Tina. Originally I was actually saving it for your birthday but I wanted to do it today because a certain someone kept bothering you the whole day." Artie pointed to himself, confused. "No, not you, Artie," he said. The music began playing and Mike began to sing "U" by Super Junior M. At times it was a little awkward, especially when he had to rap. But in the end he succeeded in singing and dancing the song. Tina walked up to him and smiled. "I didn't know you could sing better in Chinese…" she said, laughing. Mike blushed. Without any interruptions from anyone else, Tina whispered. "Come here… you well deserved this after that…" She wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him, as everyone left to go back into the house. No one, not even Mike's parents or Shuo-huang, interrupted them in that kiss.

However, Shuo-huang was looking from the doorway, pouting. She didn't want to admit defeat. Especially by someone who didn't look like they were a good match for Mike. Just then, Xiao Lee stood next to her and laughed. "You know you have to give him up to Tina now," he said. "He looks like he loves her." Shuo-huang looked at her friend, wanting to cry. Xiao Lee put his arm around the girl and hugged her close. "If you need to cry, just cry." He then looked at Mike and mouthed _"thank you"_. As it turns out, Xiao Lee actually had a huge crush on Shuo-huang the whole time.

Mike and Tina separated from the kiss. "Cake?" he asked. Tina laughed. "Sure…" They held hands and walked back into the house, just as Henry finished his speech. To Mike, this probably would have been his favorite birthday in his life so far. Despite all the annoyances.


End file.
